deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hammer Bro vs Lakitu
Description It's the most annoying and persistent enemies in the Mario games, and now one of them is going to die! Which one will it be? Interlude Boomstick: Bowser loves capturing the Princess, and of course, Mario comes saving her. So Bowser uses a lot of turtles (among other... things) to be a real pain in Mario's butt while he goes through all the worlds. Wiz: And few do their job better than these two. Boomstick: Hammer Bro, the hammer tossing elite koopa. Wiz: And Lakitu, the cloud riding spike rainer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. [Note: Hammer Bro. can use power-ups to turn into different Bros, and while technically Lakitu can throw nearly anything due to Super Mario Maker so for this scenario we're going to restrict him to any minion he's thrown outside of Mario Maker. There will still be variations of his minions such as Paraspinies, but he won't be using Super Stars or POW Blocks. Hammer Bro. Boomstick: One day, Bowser decided to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Using all the Koopas he could find (along with rebelling Goombas) he did it pretty darn well, by turning all of the Mushroom Kingdom's Toads into stone and capturing the Princess. Wiz: Who, by the way, is the only one who can break the curse. Which is why she was captured in the first place, for those of you who don't know. Boomstick: Really? I always thought it was- Wiz: We've discussed this already Boomstick. Boomstick: Well, I'm ju- Wiz: Anyways, Mario showed up a few days later along with his brother Luigi. And one by one, they tackled and took out the first two worlds where Bowser had invaded. Boomstick: By that point, Bowser realized he needed something a bit stronger than just your average Koopas and Goombas. So he started training some of his Koopas to not only stand on two feet, but also throw their endless supply of hammers. Wiz: The Hammer Bro. can use his hammer in close range combat, but typically he throws them at his foes in an arch. Typically, they can throw anywhere from an occasional hammer toss to a Hammer Blitz where he just keeps throwing for an extended period of time. Boomstick: This guy doesn't have a lot of patience though. If he is having no luck with his current position, he typically charges his foe. Wiz: This actually works to his advantage since throwing hammers doesn't seem to slow him down in any way making it possible to make a nearly unstoppable wave of hammers. Boomstick: Come to think of it, he keeps all his Hammers in his shell. How does he do it? That'd be useful for carrying all my guns around. Wiz: I... don't.... know... however he does it, carrying these hammers all in his shell doesn't even prevent him from making and landing some great jumps. Boomstick: Speaking of which, this guy's jumping prowess surpasses even Mario's, able to jump great distances and even through solid objects. Wiz: Well, he doesn't exactly jump through them. He jumps around them, but due to the 2D path that Mario typically takes it makes it look like he's jumping through. Boomstick: Ooooooookay. He also has plenty of other forms he can use as well. If he equips a set of Paratroopa wings, he becomes Para Bro who can jump even higher than normal Wiz: If he uses a Boomerang Flower he turns into Boomerang Bro who throws boomerangs that always come back to him. Boomstick: When he grabs a Fire Flower he turns into Fire Bro who can shoot fire out of his palms. Wiz: When he grabs an Ice Flower he turns into Ice Bro, who shoots ice out of his hands. Boomstick: That can freeze stuff! Wiz: Perhaps most Powerful of all, if he eats a Super Mushroom he turns into Sledge Bro. He not only throws sledgehammers, he also can create earthquakes simply by jumping. Boomstick: Only problem: It kind of slows him down. Like a lot. Wiz: Still, that would require a LOT of force to create a roughly 4.0 magnitude earthquake. Boomstick: True. Also, he has the Amazing Flying Hammer Bro. platform which can, of course, fly! Wiz: He can get bumped right off it though if it's hit from below. Which leads to his greatest weakness: his durability. Boomstick: You see, when a Koopa gets hit it just hides in his shell. Hammer Bro's no coward and takes the blow. That helmet doesn't even help him! Plus, he is a bit cocky when fighting, oftentimes standing in spots where he could get bumped right off. Wiz: Still, given his arsenal, mobility and power, it's going to be tough to beat Bowser's elite force. Lakitu Boomstick: So, Bowser realized that ground attacks weren't enough to stop Mario when the Hammer Bros. failed to stop him. Bowser, then decided to get some aerial forces in to get the job done. Wiz: These new forces were given clouds (of all things) to rain spiked terror upon Mario, and were called... Boomstick: Lakitus. Yeah, I don't get it either. Wiz: Lakitus are some of the more neutral characters in the Mario universe, because, you see, not all of them used their clouds for bad. Boomstick: Some of them used them to host Mario Kart races, while others decided to use them to get a good fishing spot. Many of them stayed, however, and became the nuisance we know today. Wiz: Lakitus typically spend most of their time in their clouds, and hovering above their target, and trying to throw their minions at them. Boomstick: Most of the time, they throw Spiny Eggs which hatch into Spinies upon hitting the ground. Wiz: Spinies are about as smart as Goombas, and they exhibit many of the same abilities but not with the arsenal of the Goomba. Boomstick: Without anything available, the main difference is that Spinies are covered in sharp spikes! Wiz: Yes. However, Lakitu does have different... variations of the standard Spiny Egg. Boomstick: Like the Giant Spiny Egg, which hatches a Giant Spiny that hurts even more when you touch it. Wiz: Or, perhaps more dangerously, the Paraspiny. The Paraspiny flies straight, but can shoot spikes in four different directions. Boomstick: But Lakitu has more than just spinies. He's also capable of throwing Piranha Plant eggs, which hatch into immobile yet viscous Piranha Plants. Or, even more deadly, the Venus Fire Trap that shoots fireballs! Wiz: He can also throw Buzzy Beetles, which are like Koopas but are immune to fire. Boomstick: While Lakitu usually remains at a safe distance, he can use Spiny Eggs as a solid shield if necessary. Wiz: You see, Spiny Eggs are nearly indestructible. Unlike the Spinies, which are rather easy to beat if you have something that can take them out without touching them. Boomstick: Lakitu can also use his fishing rod to bait opponents or to catch them and take them with him. Wiz: That fishing rod is capable of holding a giant Cheep Cheep, so it's safe to say it can hold a lot. Boomstick: If Lakitu wasn't annoying enough already, he also has two extra forms. If his cloud gets charged with lightning, he turns into Lakithunder who is more durable, more aggressive AND can shoot lightning, and if he eats a Super Mushroom along with having the thunder cloud he turns into Giga Lakitu. Giga Lakitu is not only a lot bigger than Lakitu, he's a lot more durable and can do a lot more within the same amount of time. Wiz: We shouldn't forget that with the Paratroopa Wings, he becomes Para-Lakitu who is far faster and more evasive. Not to mention, if he falls in a pipe, he can still throw Spiny Eggs from that location. Boomstick: You'd think that Mario could never kill these guys with all these crazy abilities, right? WRONG! Wiz: You see, Lakitu is quite careless while fighting and typically just maintains a set height because Mario can't reach him from said height initially. But, If Mario does get to that height, then Lakitu's easy pickings. Boomstick: Also, he's basically helpless without his cloud or a nearby pipe. Lakitu has no combat training outside of his cloud. Plus, he's as durable as Hammer Bro. meaning it doesn't take much to kill him... that is, if you can catch him in his cloud. Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! *** Bowser's Castle Rooftop *** Mario is storming the castle. Lakitu and Hammer Bro. go up there to stop him. The two are throwing their weapons at Mario but to no avail. Mario then jumps over Hammer Bro, when Hammer Bro throws another Hammer at him. At the same time, Lakitu throws one of his Spinies at Mario. Both koopas miss, and instead hit each other. When they come to, Mario is gone and they're both pissed. Hammer Bro. readies his hammer, and Lakitu pulls out a Spiny Egg. FIGHT Hammer Bro throws his hammer at Lakitu, who throws the Spiny Egg. Both dodge each others attacks, but then the Spiny hatches and bites Hammer Bro. in the tail. Hammer Bro, surprised, throws his hammers like mad, and Lakitu dodges them but his Spiny does not. Hammer Bro. jumps up to a row of Brick Blocks and then tries to smack Lakitu in the face, who yet again dodges. Lakitu throws three Spiny Eggs at Hammer Bro, which he uses his Hammer to hit back. Lakitu dodges two of them but gets surprised by the 3rd one, hitting him in the face. Lakitu then pulls out a Spiny Egg with wings, and throws it at the ground. When it hatches, It flies towards Hammer Bro. and starts shooting spines. Hammer Bro tries to dodge but fails, and gets sent below the platform. Hammer Bro. decides to pull out a Boomerang Flower to turn into Boomerang Bro. Boomerang Bro. throws a Boomerang at Lakitu, who naturally dodges a prepares to throw another Spiny. However, the boomerang hits him on the way back and Lakitu drops it. Boomerang Bro. then uses a set of Paratroopa wings and jumps up to right in front of Lakitu and hits him with multiple Boomerangs. Lakitu then pulls out a Piranha Plant egg and hits Para Boomerang Bro, turning him into Para Hammer Bro. The egg lands on the ground and hatches, and then the Piranha Plant starts biting Para Bro. who tries to hit it with his hammer. He eventually succeeds (despite losing his wings), only to look up and find that Lakitu had turned into Para Lakitu. Hammer Bro gets on a conveniently located Amazing Flying Platform, and flies up to get stuck in a clash with Lakitu. Hammer Bro starts throwing Hammers in a panic, while Lakitu protects himself with a Spiny Egg. Hammer Bro then flies up to Lakitu, and smacks the Spiny Egg right out of his hands. Angered, Lakitu bashes him off the platform and pulls out a Big Spiny Egg and throws it. Hammer Bro, seeing the giant egg, pulls out a Fire Flower and turns into Fire Bro. Fire Bro throws a single Fireball and turns the giant Spiny Egg to ash. Lakitu, enraged, throws three Buzzy Beetles. Fire Bro, realizing that Buzzzy Beetles are fireproof, jumps on them and hurls them back at Lakitu. Lakitu gets hit backwards, and then his cloud makes contact with an Amp, turning Lakitu into Lakithunder. Lakithunder flies back towards Fire Bro, and strikes him with lightning turning him back into Hammer Bro. Lakithunder throws a couple Spinies, and then readies another strike. Hammer Bro runs behind a pipe, and then pulls out an Ice Flower and turns into Ice Bro. Lakithunder then strikes the pipe, destroying it. He swoops down, and then gets hit by Ice Bro's iceball, freezing him. Ice Bro. grabs one of the nearby spinies, and then smashes it onto Lakituthunder's head. Lakithunder, now in a panic, flies up and throws some Venus Fire Traps at Ice Bro. Ice Bro tries to defend him self but gets turned back into Hammer Bro... again. Lakithunder uses his fishing rod to pick up Hammer Bro, and then smacks him against the floor. Hammer Bro, in desperation, uses a Super Mushroom and turns into Sledge Bro. Lakitu's line has never had to deal with something this heavy, and breaks. Lakithunder, now enraged, grabs a Super Mushroom and turns into Giga Lakitu. Giga Lakitu, throws several Spinies at Sledge Bro, who ground pounds making them all flip onto their shells, which he throws at Giga Lakitu. Giga Lakitu dodges the Spinies, but not the following sledgehammers. Giga Lakitu gets knocked out of his cloud, and Sledge Bro then walks up to him. Sledge Bro jumps up, and Ground Pounds him through the castle roof and all the way down to the bottom floor. KO Sledge Bro. is standing on top of the remains of Giga Lakitu, in the middle of a circle of Bowser's minions. Results and reasoning Boomstick: Stop! Hammer time! Wiz: While the two are very close in most stats, Hammer Bro almost always edges out Lakitu. Boomstick: While Lakitu is much faster and has a greater arsenal, these are never things that Hammer Bro has ever needed. Hammer Bro's power - especially with the Sledge Bro form - is more than enough to take out Lakitu and any of his projectiles - which are usually slow and predictable. Wiz: In durability, Hammer Bro and Lakitu are pretty even. But, Hammer Bro was definitely the more skilled of the two, even with Lakitu's unmatched persistence. Boomstick: Lakitu may have been more of a pain to deal with since he keeps coming back, Hammer Bro is definitely harder to get past in the time that he's actually there. Wiz: Plus, the way Mario usually defeats a Lakitu is by getting to higher ground and then jumping on his head. With Hammer Bro's increased agility compared to Mario's, it's unreasonable to say he couldn't do the same. Boomstick: I guess he really brought the hammer down on Lakitu. Wiz: The winner is Hammer Bro. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Minion Fight